Greatgreen Forest
Greatgreen Forest, commonly shortened to Greatgreen and sometimes referred to as the Kingdom of Greatgreen, is the largest forest of Terronem and one of the continents two regions. History The original inhabitants of Greatgreen were the bloodfolk, though they often differentiated themselves from the "open tribes", believing them to be inferior. They often referred to themselves as greenfolk instead of bloodfolk. Little is known about their lives before Mykael and his followers arrived. In 936, Mykael proclaims himself King of the Dominlands and sends his forces throughout the western region of the mainland. Mykael is able to take the whole region, largely due to the bloodfolk tribes being small in population. The tribes of the forest proved greater in number and fiercer in combat. The tribes, coupled with the unfamiliar terrain, prevented Mykael and his forces from claiming more territory.This is regarded as the first official meeting between the greenfolk and the people of Quentas. In 1430, following the conquest of the bloodlands, the forest remained unconquered, and as a result the forest and its people were left to themselves. From 1842 to 1845, following tribe chief Hadroff's uniting of the forest tribes and self-proclamation as Forest King, sent his armies into every region, igniting the Green Reach War. Following four years of war, Hadroff's armies were pushed back and the forest was reduced by a third in size by way of burning. Shortly after this, Hadroff's alliance broke down into many separate tribes, as they has been before. From 2254 to 2264, during the War of the Red Waters, the northern and southern tribes battled the invading forces of King Renyel. Despite being heavily outnumbered, and having the enemy reach their shores several times, the tribes managed to fend off the invaders. Geography The vast majority of the land is forest, often described as a vast ocean of trees; earning the region the nickname Tree Kingdom. Clearings do exist, but a very small in both number and size. There exists three mountain ranges in the region: The High Mountains, the Low Mountains and the Central Mountains. The Bear, Green, Cold and Low lakes are found within, as well as several streams flowing from the mountains. The Kraken Bays lie in the north, with the Bay of Fish in the south. The largest river is the Range, which splits into the Straight and Snake rivers. These rivers feed into the two lakes of the kingdom, Lake Mace and Lake Hook. Culture Greenfolk Military Like the people of Badger Island, the soldiers of Greatgreen fight only when needed. They are not a standing force, but part-time soldiers. Axes and falchions are the favorite close quarters weapons of the greenfolk. Knives, bows, crossbows and javelins are used extensively by all tribes. The fighting style of the greenfolk is based heavily around ambush and other related tactics, as the people tend to avoid field combat. Armour typically consists of padded clothing, chainmail and hardened leather, so as to move around quicker and more freely.